De comienzos y preguntas
by Caspar
Summary: Hay veces en que una mañana despiertas en una cama que no es la tuya, te das cuenta de que todo ha cambiado y te preguntas con miedo si ese cambio será para mejor.
1. Cuestión de perspectiva, Abby

Capítulo 1º: Cuestión de perspectiva. Abby

Sábado por la mañana, la luz implacable que entraba por la ventana la hizo despertar lentamente para descubrirse sola en la cama, una cama que no era la suya en una habitación que definitivamente no era la suya. Salió de entre las sabanas, no sin algo de esfuerzo, y recogió su ropa que había sido esparcida por el suelo hacía unas horas mientras se preguntaba cómo pudo acabar de ese modo una noche extraña a la par que magnífica que comenzó con una copa inocente y una proposición que no lo era tanto disfrazada de simple comentario que tal vez en otro momento no habría sido tomado en serio.

De haberse emborrachado lo entendería, pero no lo hizo y... y también lo entendía, era algo que había deseado experimentar casi desde la primera vez que la vio, desde la primera vez que decidió odiarla inútilmente, desde la primera vez que se cruzó con esos ojos marrones y desde la primera vez que sintió una irrefrenable y bien disimulada atracción prohibida.

Siempre supo que Ziva sería salvaje y dominante en la cama, igual que lo fue en su fantasía, lo que nunca imaginó es que pudiera ser tan increíblemente dulce como lo había sido con ella.

Recorrió la casa sin pararse en sus detalles tratando de encontrar a la que había sido su amante, búsqueda infructuosa ya que comprobó tras mirar en cada rincón que no estaba allí. No podía no estar, no podía simplemente haberse ido sin decir nada.

La esperó sentada en el sofá del salón pensando que quizá habría salido a correr hasta que decidió entre furiosa y decepcionada abandonar la espera, no estaba dispuesta a estar ahí cuando decidiera volver y la enfurecía aun más pensar que tal vez aquello no había significado mas que sexo para Ziva.

El fin de semana pasó lento e insomne para ambas, a una por no saber que hacer o que decir y a la otra por la sensación de no haber sido mas que un juguete pasajero, pero el Lunes llegó como todos los Lunes 48 horas después de terminar el Viernes y sintió la punzante necesidad de respuestas, y también la de romper cosas, aunque todo en su laboratorio era demasiado apreciado como para hacerlo.

Trató de no pensar en nada mas que en el trabajo hasta que decidiera que era el momento de enfrentarse a Ziva, un caso complicado la mantuvo ocupada, habían encontrado el cadáver de un marine suicida en la habitación de un motel cutre que finalmente resultó ni ser suicida ni ser "un" si no "una" adecuadamente operada para cambiar el artículo.

Había visto a McGee cuando fue a llevarla unas pruebas para analizar, a Gibbs cuando fue por los resultados y se había encontrado un par de veces con Tony que revoloteaba por el edificio huyendo de su jefe escapando así de una colleja inminente por no tener ya un sospechoso, pero nada de la israelí, ni siquiera la vio en su mesa cuando sintió que era el momento de enfrentarse a ella, estaba claro que sabía como desaparecer.

El día terminó, recogía sus cosas para marcharse cuando sintió como unos labios comenzaron a besar su cuello con suavidad mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos, la científica se dejó llevar un instante por la sensación hipnótica de esa boca que recorrían su tela de araña con sensacional maestría y un gemido sordo escapó de su garganta cuando los dedos de Ziva se deslizaron por el interior de su camiseta haciendo débiles círculos en su piel sintiendo como empezaba a perder el control de su cuerpo. No, no podía perderlo, había demasiadas cosas que aclarar, demasiados reproches, cosas que decir e ira que dejar escapar. En un movimiento rápido se zafó de los brazos que la rodeaban y se enfrentó a unos ojos marrones que la miraban comprendiendo la reacción. Con un tono clara y acertadamente molesto amén de mas elevado que de costumbre dejó salir todo lo que necesitaba decir.

-¿Qué diablos te crees que estas haciendo? ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo cuando quieras? Pues no puedes, no puedes acostarte conmigo y después desaparecer como si no hubiera pasado nada evitándome durante tres días sin una sola palabra siquiera para darme una explicación. -Ziva en ese momento trató de defenderse, pero Abby se lo impidió siguiendo con su frenético discurso- No trates de hacerlo ahora porque cualquier excusa que puedas darme sería absurda, ¡Tres días! Y ahora bajas aquí y me besas como si fuera lo más normal, y me abrazas, no tienes ningún derecho ha hacerlo y... y yo no sé lo que quieres y necesito que me lo digas porque no puedo...

No pudo terminar, la lengua de Ziva explorando su boca se lo impedía con una sensación maravillosa que la hacía estremecer de nuevo.

-Esto es lo que quiero Abigail, pero también es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. No me marché por la mañana porque estuviera jugando contigo, lo hice porque.

Se detuvo ahí, su mirada triste y cansada hizo que la científica abandonara su enfado y se dio cuenta de que existía una razón para su comportamiento que no había barajado, pero necesitaba oírla.

-¿Por qué?

Obtuvo el silencio como respuesta y preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué, Ziva?

-Porque tuve miedo -su voz era errática e indecisa, sabía lo que quería decir, pero no sabía como hacerlo- Tiendo a estropear todo lo bueno que pueda pasarme, sé que si hubiera al menos una posibilidad de tener algo contigo acabaría haciendo algo que... No quiero hacerte daño Abby. Necesitaba pensar.

En ese momento Abby trató de hacer memoria para recordar cuando fue la última vez que la dejaron sin palabras con algo que se le antojó tan dulce, no era precisamente una declaración de amor, pero sabía el esfuerzo que había supuesto para ella decir algo así, tal vez pudiera obtener esa declaración en un futuro, y para eso tenía que darla la oportunidad.

Martes por la mañana, el estúpido Sol volvía ha hacerla despertar en la misma cama y en la misma situación que hacía unos días. ¿La misma situación? Sí, estaba de nuevo sola, sin encontrar a Ziva a su lado, pero había algo diferente, al darse la vuelta descubrió en el lado sin ocupar de la almohada una nota con una inconfundible y retorcida letra haciendo evidente a quien pertenecía la mano que la había escrito. "Esta vez no iré a ninguna parte, ya no hay nada que pensar"

Al alzar la vista vio a Ziva sentada en el hueco de la ventana y no pudo mas que sonreír.

-Estás preciosa cuando duermes.

--X--

Me hubiera gustado incluir algún momento puramente sexual, pero creo que hoy mi mente depravada no me habría dejado hacerlo con elegancia y no es cuestión de ponerse animal... ¿O si?...

Disculpad las incoherencias que pudiera haber, que las habrá, si no ahora seguro que en algún momento.


	2. Cuestión de perspectiva, Ziva

Toda historia de dos tiene dos versiones, si fuera historia de tres el sexo sería mas divertido pero ahora no procede.

Capítulo 2º: Cuestión de perspectiva. Ziva

Sábado por la mañana, algo mas de veinte años de rutina matinal hacen que cualquiera pueda prescindir del despertador en un momento dado. Abrió los ojos exactamente a las 4:55, cinco minutos antes de que el maléfico aparatito comenzara a pitar, y lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo desnudo de Abby en la cama junto a ella, dormida, con el pelo cubriendo su cara, sintió el deseo de apartarlo y acariciar su rostro, pero no quería despertarla, simplemente se quedó mirándola cuando hasta que la recorrió un extraño sentimiento que creyó muerto, ¿Amor tal vez? No, no podía ser amor, aunque pueda parecer duro o incomprensible ella era agente del Mossad, el amor es para todos los demás. No, no podía ser amor, y mucho menos tras una sola noche, pero no fue sólo una noche, era largo tiempo de atracción. Amor, imposible, sería cariño quizá, tampoco, cariño es algo que se siente por un amigo, o por una mascota.

Salió de la cama tratando en la medida de lo posible no hacer ruido alguno, escapó furtivamente de su propia casa por no saber hacer frente a los impresionantes ojos verdes que despertarían en cualquier momento, no sería capaz de hablar con ella, de decirla que todo había sido un error.

Caminaba por la calle hacia ningún lugar en concreto, en su mente se agolpaban las imágenes de una noche indescriptible, a su memoria regresaba la sensación de cada caricia, de cada beso, cada palabra susurrada al oído, el sonido de los gemidos, el sabor de su cuerpo, el tacto de su piel.

¿Qué había pasado? Estaban en un bar tomando una copa, en algún momento la conversación se desvió. Una pregunta y una respuesta fue lo que llevó a Abby a su casa, a su cama, y el deseo de una fantasía sin cumplir lo que lo permitió.

Cuando la vio por primera vez supo que la quería desnuda, y supo también que sería imposible, al empezar a trabajar en el NCIS la científica no quería verla en su laboratorio, demasiado expresiva para ocultarlo, y cuanto menos entre sus sabanas, pero con el tiempo su relación cambió, simple tolerancia mutua que terminó en amistad inestimable, y ahora las cosas habían vuelto a cambiar, todo se había complicado por un momento de debilidad.

Tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con ella, mejor que fuera tarde, nunca fue buena con las palabras, y menos si no sabía que decir, no sabía si considerarlo no mas que un error y exponerlo así o aclarar sus sentimientos y tratar de iniciar algo que podría ser lo mejor de su vida. Cualquiera de las dos opciones implicaba un riesgo latente y la posibilidad de recibir una respuesta que no quería oír, era arriesgarse o no hacerlo, pero iba a ser difícil evitarla toda la vida.

Cuando por fin volvió a su casa, quién sabe cuánto tiempo después de huir cobardemente, la encontró bacía, como supuso que estaría, pero un algo en el aire había quedado como marca de la presencia de Abigail, un perfume sutil o el recuerdo impreso en sus retinas.

Las horas pasaban, una detrás de otra inevitablemente mientras en su cabeza se libraba la peor de sus batallas.

Lunes, temido Lunes. Era el momento, estaba decidida hasta que Gibbs apareció metiendo prisa para investigar el todavía "supuesto" suicidio de un marine, lo demás tendría que esperar. Trató de centrarse en el caso, y no pudo. Después trató de no pensar en Abby, no pudo. Al final trató simplemente de no pensar, obviamente no pudo.

Bajó finalmente al laboratorio donde encontró a la científica de espaldas guardando lo que fuera que tuviera que guardar dentro de su bolso negro. Bastó simplemente verla para aclarar sus ideas y no pudo hacer mas que acercarse a ella y besarla como debió hacerlo la mañana del Sábado sin importar una negativa. Notó a medida que su beso se hacía mas intenso como la mujer que tenía entre los brazos se abandonaba a las sensaciones que la estaba brindando hasta que dijo basta y comenzó a recriminar cada uno de sus actos de los últimos días con razón absoluta pidiendo una explicación, mas bien exigiéndosela, aunque sabía que sería difícil una vez había empezado ha hablar hacerla callar para poder dársela, trató de interrumpirla un par de veces pero una velocidad verbal sobrehumana se lo impedía.

-[...] Y ahora bajas aquí y me besas como si fuera lo mas normal, y me abrazas y... y yo no sé lo que quieres y necesito que me lo digas porque no puedo...

La estaba preguntando lo que quería, y ya que no la dejaba hablar tendría que demostrárselo de algún modo, la acción resultaba mas fácil que las palabras. Acortó de nuevo la distancia que las separaba y volvió a besarla, con toda la pasión contenida durante demasiado tiempo.

-Esto es lo que quiero Abigail. -Y era todo lo que realmente quería- pero también es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. No me marché por la mañana porque estuviera jugando contigo, lo hice porque...

Dejó en el aire una frase inconclusa mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para poder expresar todo lo que deseaba decir. Miedo, esa era la única palabra. Tenía miedo, de no estar a la altura, miedo de hacerla daño y de no saber darla todo lo que necesitaba, pero sobre todo tenía miedo de si misma, era una asesina, ¿Era o había sido? De todos modos daba igual, nunca había sido la persona idónea con la que tener una relación sincera, pero iba siendo el momento de cambiar eso.

Martes por la mañana, volvió a despertarse antes de que hubiera en el dormitorio ruido alguno, y otra vez volvió a ver el cuerpo de Abby junto al suyo tras haberla brindado la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, esta vez haría las cosas bien.

Nunca supo quedarse en la cama una vez tuviera los ojos abiertos sentía que era tiempo desperdiciado, aunque esta vez tenía la mejor excusa del mundo para intentarlo, aun así no pudo hacerlo, hay costumbres muy difíciles de cambiar. Se deshizo de las sábanas lentamente y dejó una pequeña nota sobre su lado de la almohada, todo sin intención ninguna de dejar la habitación, esta vez no. En silencio la observaba mientras dormía, y de vez en cuando la oía decir en sueños algo indescifrable, hasta que notó que despertaba algo desconcertada hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Estas preciosa cuando duermes.

Tal vez nunca se lo diría, pero haría lo que estuviera en su mano para que Abby fuera feliz a su lado y no estaba dispuesta a permitirse estropearlo.

--X--

"¿Beso? Un truco encantado para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas."

(Ingrid Bergman)


	3. Y ahora el comienzo

Siempre vio en Abby algo especial, ella era diferente, su dedicación, su tenacidad, la felicidad que la diferenciaba del resto del mundo, sí, realmente admiraba a esa mujer, pero siempre supo que había algo mas, algo se escondía detrás de todo aquello, deseo quizá, un deseo latente que luchaba por mantenerse oculto, no podía delatarse, sería su perdición, pero esos ojos, esos ojos verdes que la enloquecían, y su figura perfectamente esculpida bajo la bata hacían que perdiera la compostura que la caracterizaba abandonándose en soledad a sus más primarios instintos anhelando en cada ahogado gemido que fueran las manos de ella las que recorrieran su piel desnuda odiando los breves momentos de lucidez que su parte consciente la brindaba en las que se decía que aquello era el sueño de lo prohibido, de lo imposible.

Cuánto tiempo podría mantener aquello, cuánto tiempo podría mantener enjaulados al deseo y la pasión que luchaban por desatarse cada vez que oía su voz, olía su perfume o simplemente sentía su presencia y su calidez embriagadora que la extasiaba y hacía que un sudor frío recorriera su espalda desapareciendo allí donde el pantalón cubría.

Para Abby la relación con Ziva había sido siempre difícil de describir, en un principio no podía creer que Gibbs hubiera suplantado a Kate en el equipo con tanta facilidad y no estaba dispuesta a facilitarla las cosas, algo que a medida que pasaba el tiempo la resultaba mas y mas difícil, era imposible no caer ante ese extraño encanto personal que tenía, había un no sé qué en ella que la atraía cada vez mas. En alguna ocasión se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en ella, en sus labios, en su cuerpo. Era una atracción que se negó sabiendo que jamás sería mas que una amistad lo que tendría con ella.

Como bien es sabido, no se puede ocultar algo eternamente y todo sentimiento encubierto termina por emerger haciendo que nada mas importe.

Fue en un bar abarrotado, Viernes por la noche. El equipo acababa de cerrar su último caso, homicidio múltiple. Era demasiado tarde para hacer ningún tipo de plan, con lo cual ahí estaban, Ziva hablaba con McGee de nada en concreto, Abby trataba de localizar al camarero y Tony estaba hipnotizado mirando hacia un grupo de mujeres al otro lado del local.

-Bonita vista verdad.

Ziva le sacó de el mundo que había creado su fantasía y le miraba sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando, claro que, saber lo que Tony pensaba mientras miraba a una mujer no tenía mucho merito, sobre todo si estaba a punto de babear.

-Creía que no te gustaban las rubias.

Contestó tras un gruñido molesto ante la interrupción.

-Hay excepciones.

Esa afirmación le sirvió para crear una fantasía renovada e infinitamente mejor que descubrió involuntariamente con una sonrisilla perversa.

Un par de horas mas tarde quedaron sólo Ziva y Abby, que seguía peleándose con el camarero para que no tardara treinta minutos en ponerla una cerveza, ¿Acaso tenía que dejar macerar la cebada antes de servirla?.

Entre trago y trago trataba que Ziva la confesara cualquier cosa interesante acerca de su vida, se convirtió en un juego para ellas, una hacía una pregunta y la otra la esquivaba magistralmente desviando el tema de un modo tan sutil que cualquiera diría que estaba ensayado, quedó un claro ejemplo de esta habilidad sobrehumana cuando preguntó a la espía acerca de su infancia y terminó haciendo un monográfico sobre los rituales de apareamiento de los icneumónidos sin saber ni cómo ni por qué. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que así no conseguiría nada y decidió atacar mas directamente.

-Ahora dime una cosa Oficial David, ¿De verdad te gustan las mujeres o lo haces sólo para provocar a Tony?

Sin pensar mucho en la respuesta vio ahí una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar así como así

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

¿Realmente había dicho eso? ¿Era una proposición o simplemente otra manera de no contestar a su pregunta? Entonces vio algo en los ojos de Ziva, en su sonrisa, algo que no había visto nunca, al menos no en ella y supo que estaba hablando en serio. Un rápido "Vayámonos de aquí" hizo el resto, cuando reaccionó estaba en su coche condiciendo hacia la casa de la israelí, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto sin decir una palabra pero sin perder esa expresión que había en su rostro, ya estaba todo dicho. Mientras intentaba centrarse en la carretera no podía dejar de pensar en quien iba a su lado que la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando suspirando haciendo notar su impaciencia.

Al llegar acertó con la llave en la cerradura con algo de dificultad y al cerrar la puerta de la entrada las dos mujeres se buscaron con el ansia que ambas habían contenido durante el camino, y durante demasiado tiempo. Dejando apenas espacio para el aire sus cuerpos se unieron en un beso lento que dejó atrás todo atisbo de duda. Sin saber ni cómo, llegaron al dormitorio apenas separándose mas que para coger aire mientras sus manos vagaban libres deshaciéndose muy despacio de la ropa que no era ahora mas que un impedimento y quedó esparcida por la habitación sin importar demasiado donde pudiera caer.

Ziva la condujo lentamente hacia la cama donde se tendió sobre ella y la ternura y delicadeza de esos primeros roces poco a poco dieron paso a la lujuria que contenía, sus labios descendían por su cuello y por su cuerpo deteniéndose en sus pechos masajeándolos pausadamente con la lengua y siguió bajando rodeando su ombligo y disponiéndose a ofrecerla el máximo placer posible, estaba dispuesta ha hacer que fuera una noche inolvidable para ambas. Abigail se sentía desbordada por el placer y vio que era el momento de actuar, con un ágil movimiento hizo que la agente cesara en su cometido elevando su cara a su misma altura y colocándose sobre ella mientras mordía su hombro con detenimiento dejando que una mano furtiva se dirigiera hacia la parte interior de su muslo sintiendo la humedad que desprendía.

La noche pasó entre lascivos besos, gemidos y livianas caricias hasta que ambas quedaron dormidas y sintiéndose liberadas habiéndo dejado salir el deseo oculto que llebaban dentro, ninguna de las dos sabía exactemente que había significado esa noche, pero en ese momento,en esa cama nada importaba mas que las sensabiones que se habían brindado, pensarían en lo demás por la mañana.

Y esa mañana llegó con la sensación de haber cometido un gran error, era el momento de hacer balance de la situación.

--X--

De aquí a catorce años el próximo capítulo


End file.
